The Sadness Will Never End
by LucyReed
Summary: Nero left Fortuna behind to move on with his life, or so he says. Dante will do anything to hide his feelings, even if that means hurting the kid's. Rated M for future sex.
1. Reuniting

Hello everyone! This is my very first fic, sorry if you find this chapter slow or boring, I'm just trying to organize my ideas and write them down. Also, I apologize if at times it doesn't make sense or things like that, english is not my first language and sometimes i don't notice when there's a mistake.

This story will be updated often (I have too much free time) so expect new chapters soon.

Any reviews about the characters, the story or anything will be appreciated. Thank you.

Dante, Nero and Trish belong to Capcom. This story belongs to me. The US tv show "Queer As Folk" gave me some ideas for it. The tile is a song by Bring Me The Horizon.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Sadness Will Never End<strong>

**Chapter 1: Reuniting**

_What's the last thing you remember? Defeating Sanctus, Kyrie and… Dante. You must go. Go find him._

A thunder made Nero wake up. He had been having that voice in his dream for months. He couldn't go find Dante, he didn't even know where that man was, he didn't know anything about him.

'Damn it! Fucking four in the morning. Why thank you head, that was a hell of a rest' he sighed and got up to take a shower.

He didn't remember when was the last time he had been in Fortuna or the last time he had talked to Kyrie. _I'm living a good life, aren't I? Yeah… If I wasn't alone it'd be better. Shit, I'm talking to myself. _ He got out of the shower and decided to make some calls.

'If I'm gonna keep thinking about that jerk then I might as well go find him'

* * *

><p>'DANTE!' Trish screamed after slapping Dante in the face so hard his cheek was red<p>

'What the fuck was that for? Now you've ruined my nap'

'Are you done? I didn't come here to hear your whining'

'Then why are you here?' said Dante in an annoyed way.

'Well, I received a call from someone telling me that a certain teenager was looking for you'

'Oh yeah? Is she old enough though? Don't feel like ending up in prison, you know?'

'Hah, they're old enough alright, you better clean up, I'm sure they'll be here soon' said Trish before leaving.

'Hey, wait! What do you mean _they_? Tch. The last thing I needed. Some brat invading my home sweet home' said Dante while closing his eyes

* * *

><p>After a while the doors opened and Dante heard someone inside.<p>

'I'm surprised no one has robbed you yet'

Dante smirked, he recognized that voice. How could he forget? Without opening his eyes he laughed 'Thought I'd never see you again, kid'

'Well your eyes are closed, if you don't open them you won't ever see me again'

Dante opened his eyes and looked at Nero 'Hah, smartass. So what are you doing here? Did you miss me?' he winked.

_Well, shit. What do I say? _'Don't flatter yourself, old man'

'Hey whoa, did you just call me old man?'

'Well you're not exactly a youngster, _Dante_. I was just near town and decided to pay you a visit and check up on you. Who knows what problems you might get into'

'Well I'm fine, thank you'

'Yeah I can see that' Nero kind of saddened a bit, Dante didn't seem to care he was there. 'Well it was nice to see you but I gotta go find a place to stay. Take care of yourself' Nero walked towards the door. _Too much trouble for nothing._

'Hold it, kid. Why don't you hang out in here for a while. I could use some company' Dante smiled sincerely.

'Hm..' _Are you really doubting? You came all the way here to see him, fucking stay. _'Alright I'll stay, it's not like I have something better to do' both of them smirked.

'Hah, well why don't we order some pizza and catch up' Dante said while grabbing the phone.

Nero was looking around the office. _This is one hell of a place... or one hell of a dump. _'Is this really where you live?'

Dante hung up the phone and walked towards the kid. 'Yeah. I know what you're thinking, alright it's kind of messy…'

Nero laughed '_Kind of messy_?'

'…but I like it. I've got everything I need in here' _But you, wait what? What the fuck was that?_ 'Anyway, kid. Pizza is almost here. I'm gonna go take a shower real quick. Make yourself at home' Dante smiled nervously and hurried upstairs and to the bathroom.

_This can't be happening. _He undressed himself and got into the shower. Was he falling in love with this kid? Sure he missed him but _love_? That was not quite… _Dante_. He sighed and got out of the shower.

Nero was waiting for the man to come downstairs. _What's taking him so long?_ Before he decided to do anything else he heard Dante coming downstairs.

'Was about time, pizza arrived like 20 minutes ago!'

Dante didn't seem to hear and walked straight to the kitchen.

'Dante?' the kid followed him to the kitchen 'Are you alright, old man?'

'Hm? Sorry, kid. Didn't hear you'

'I said, pizza arrived 20 minutes ago, I thought your shower was going to be real quick'

'I got distracted'

'By what? Did you grow gills?'

'What's that?'

'It's what allows fish to breath'

Dante had a huge confusion face so Nero just sighed in frustration and went back to sit on the couch to eat pizza by himself. Dante grabbed his own slice of pizza and stood by the desk 'I get the gills joke now, it took me so long to get out of the shower that I almost became a fish, right? Hah'

'Whatever. Listen Dante it's late, I gotta go or I'll never find a place to stay'

'Why don't you stay here? I've got an extra room'

'I don't think that's a good idea'

'C'mon, kid. Whats better than staying in my office? And with me' he winked which made Nero blush a bit.

'Heh, I guess nothing's better than that' _Oops. _

'Damn right, come on, I'll show you your room' he turned around and stopped when he heard the kid talk.

'Thanks, Dante' said Nero in a very quiet voice.

'No problem, kid. Anything for you' he smiled and started walking upstairs, Nero followed him but suddenly the older man stopped walking and the kid's face crashed against Dante's lower back, Dante laughed 'How's everything down there?'

'Shut up, jackass' said Nero rubbing his nose.

'Sorry' Dante turned around and hugged Nero tight 'I'm glad you're here, kid'

Before Nero could say or think anything Dante was already all the way upstairs 'Hey, kid! You comin' or what?'

Nero snapped out of his silent thoughts and ran upstairs.

'This is your room, next to it the bathroom and in front of the bathroom my room. Feel free to do anything with the room except moving things or breaking anything or throwing anything away'

'Oh yeah that leaves me with so much to do with it'

'Shut up and go inside. I'm going to my own room now. Night, Nero'

'Night, Dante'

Nero went inside the room, it was small but it looked comfortable. Now he could sleep knowing he wasn't alone. He undressed until he had only his boxers on and got in bed. This was going to be a good night.

_Wait a fucking minute… Did Dante say he's glad I'm here? What does that even mean?_


	2. Nothing But Lust

First of all, thank you to SirenaLoreley and bitbyboth for reviewing. I thought I wouldn't even get any, lol.

I finished writing this a few minutes ago, I tried harder than the last time, I hope you enjoy it.

Any reviews about the characters, the story or anything will be appreciated. Thank you.

Dante, Nero, Trish and Lady belong to Capcom. This story belongs to me. The US tv show "Queer As Folk" gave me some ideas for it. The tile is a song by Bring Me The Horizon.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Nothing but lust<strong>

It had been two days since Nero moved in to Dante's office. Things had been going great… well, except the fact that they didn't do anything else but order pizza, watch tv and sleep. This wasn't exactly what Nero expected when he accepted the man's offer. _What did you expect? For him to tell you he loves you, too? _He would say that to himself over and over, it wasn't THAT bad, atleast he was with Dante, in a way.

Another normal day at Devil May Cry. No one calls. No one visits. Nero is sitting on the couch staring at Dante pretending he's reading a book. Dante is sitting on his usual chair behind the desk staring at Nero and pretending he's cleaning Evony & Ivory. Yeah, nothing's new.

'So, Dante, how would you feel about getting a puppy'

'Don't even think about it'

Both of the men silenced again and a few seconds later the doors to the office opened and both looked up to see…

Dante stood up and screamed 'Trish! What a surprise! What brings you here today?'

'Are you trying to be nice? Because it's kind of disturbing' said the blonde while walking towards the old man.

'I was trying to converse with you. Tch'

'Why? Aren't you getting any?' she winked and smiled smugly. 'Anyway we've got work to do, it's scarecrows season'

'That's great. I was bored out my mind in this lonely office'

'Ahem. Excuse me Dante Sparda, I've been here the whole time!'

Both Dante and Trish looked at Nero who seemed pissed off 'Oh, right. Trish this is Nero'

'We know each other' Nero and Trish screamed at the same time.

'Okay then let's go' Dante turned around to gather his gear.

Trish noticed the awkwardness between both half-demons _This amuses me_ she thought before talking 'Alright I'll be outside, don't take long' she walked out the door and Dante followed her.

'Hey!' Nero grabbed Dante by the arm 'Can I come?'

Dante didn't turn around and simply said 'No'

'Why not? You could use some help'

He now turned around to look at the boy in the eyes 'I said no, Nero' with that said he left and got in the car with Trish leaving Nero alone glaring at the door.

'Well I'm not gonna stay here in this fucking dump' Nero put on his coat and left the office.

* * *

><p>Trish couldn't stop looking at Dante and feel amused about this whole situation. She was dying to ask him about the kid but then again it wasn't her business… but what the hell, she wanted to have some fun too. 'So what's the deal with this kid?'<p>

'What kid?' Dante didn't take his eyes off the road, more like, he didn't want to look at Trish. He knew that woman would find out by just looking at him in the eyes.

This was going to be so much fun 'You know what kid, don't act like you don't care'

_Shit. But I didn't even look at her! God damn it _'What do you mean?'

'Why didn't you let him come?'

'Because, someone has to take care of the office while I'm gone'

'Or, you didn't want to deal with the urge to kiss him'

'WHAT?' Dante tried to play it of by laughing.

'That's all I needed to know'

_What? _'What?' Dante finally looked at her

Trish couldn't help but laugh too, except her laughter was real 'Nothing, keep your eyes on the road'

* * *

><p>Nero ended up in a bar, even this place was boring. <em>I can't believe I'm here. It's full of drunk assholes and slutty girls trying to hit on me and it's all Dante's fault. That asshole, I'm sure he didn't want me to come because I would have humiliated him and his pride is bigger than a… <em>His thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

'Excuse me, is this seat taken?' Nero stared at the guy talking. He had a leather jacket and shades on, his skin was almost as pale as his and his hair was dark brown. He was kind of cute. Nero's thoughts were interrupted again. 'I'll take that as a no'

_Fuck, I drooled over this guy for like half an hour _'Yeah sorry'

'It is taken?'

'Yeah no… I mean no. It is not taken, sorry' Nero smiled nervously and looked at the guy now sitting next to him _Calm the fuck down, Nero!_

'Are you always distracted by your thoughts?'

'What? Oh, yeah, sometimes, sorry'

'Hah, that's okay it happens to me too' they laughed.

'I'm Adam' he stretched his hand and waited for Nero to shake it

Nero made sure his hand wasn't sweating before taking Adam's 'I'm Nero'

'What brings you here tonight, Nero? You seem kind of pissed'

'Heh yeah. I think I was for a moment'

'What's wrong, may I ask?'

'Eh nothing, just a person'

'Girlfriend?' Nero shook his head and Adam smiled 'Boyfriend?'

Nero smiled at the thought of Dante being his boyfriend, but wait, he was still pissed at that asshole 'Well not exactly'

'But it is someone you like, right? Let me guess, he doesn't like you back and it frustrates you because you love him'

_What the fuck is this guy? A psychic? _'I don't really wanna talk about it'

'That's a shame'

'I'm not in the mood to talk about my…'

Adam interrupted Nero before he could finish talking 'I mean, it's a shame someone like you can't get the boy he wants'

'He's not a boy he's older than me, way older I think, I don't really know'

'Alright then. Well I must head home now'

'Oh… alright' _Nice going, Nero. Now he's leaving and it's all because I couldn't stop talking about Dante._

Adam stoop up but before leaving he shook Nero's shoulder 'Hey I was thinking maybe some other day we could hang out. Give me a call, this is my number' he handed Nero a napkin with his phone number written on it

Nero nodded 'Yeah, sure' he smiled and Adam left the bar. _Today's my lucky day._

* * *

><p>Dante and Trish had been standing outside a house for about an hour waiting for someone to open and pay them. Trish was getting bored but Dante was determined to claim his pay, perhaps because he knew Lady was going to shoot him if he didn't.<p>

'Where the fuck is the person who's supposed to pay us for this? Hey! We are done with the job you punks!' Dante kept knocking on the door harder and harder

'Hey stop that, they won't pay us if you break their door'

'They won't pay us my ass. I came all the way here and I'm not leaving until I get my money'

'_Our _money' Trish stated and sighed 'Let's just get out of here there's no one home and it's getting dark'

'You scared?' he smirked

'No, I just want to get home, don't you have someone to get home to, Dante?'

'Nope'

'Fine stay here, I'm leaving'

Dante sighed and finally gave up. Both of them walked to the car ready to go home. Dante fell asleep on the passenger seat, he honestly didn't want to go back to the office and see Nero. He didn't know how to deal with this feelings bullshit, he didn't know what was the right thing to say or do. Sometimes he regretted offering the kid to stay. _Oh Dante Sparda, you've found your weakness._ After another hour of driving Trish parked the car in front of her house.

'Dante, wake up!'

'Why are we in your house? Are you trying to get something from me?' he said jokingly

'Ha ha. Not me'

'What does this mean then?'

'This means you're walking home big boy, I don't feel like going to your place and coming back. So goodnight. Oh and expect Lady over later' Trish went inside her house and left Dante outside

'You're a bitch, you know that?' Dante screamed at her 'Fucking full-demons' he mumbled. And so he started walking back to Devil May Cry.

* * *

><p>Nero was back in the office, he was no longer thinking of Dante, he was thinking of the conversation he had with Adam <em>about <em>Dante. He never asked the man about his age. _I can't even guess how old he is, I bet he's like 50 haha. Maybe I should ask him, he wouldn't tell me though, he doesn't know my age either. If I ask Trish she's going to tell Dante and Dante is probably going to interrogate me. What am I gonna say? 'I just wanted to know your age because I wanna know more about you' yeah I don't think so. _Nero walked upstairs to take a shower but Dante's room got in his sight, it seemed the room was telling him to go inside and find out about Dante's fucking age. _I'm sure he wouldn't mind. _Nero went inside, he was kind of scared, he didn't know what to expect but to his surprise the room was clean and… nice, unlike the whole office. He started looking inside Dante's dressers but found nothing, just underwear _I'm not surprised everything's black and red. _He opened his closet, nothing but clothes… black and red. There was nothing in Dante's room. Nero sat on the bed with his back to the door, he tried to enjoy the moment since this was probably the only time he'd be in Dante's bed. _I wonder when he's coming back…_

'What the fuck are you doing?' Dante said angrily

Nero jumped scared 'Holy shit old man. Don't you knock?'

'This is my room! What are you doing here?'

_Tell him something clever. '_I don't have underwear' _So very clever._

'Stop the bullshit, what were you looking for?' Dante walked closer to Nero and he started to get nervous

'I- I was just- you know- here and I…' _Was hoping you wouldn't notice me and get naked while I stared. Wait no, not that!_

'And?' he was getting closer and closer 'Trish was right I have an urge to kiss you'

_Did he just…? _'Dante what-' before he could say anything Dante grabbed the sides of his head and kissed him, not gentle and sweet but rough. Nero was still in shock not only Dante was actually kissing him but he had had an urge to do so? _Why are you thinking about that, kiss him back! Don't waste this chance. _And so he did, he closed his eyes and started kissing Dante back. When Dante noticed the kid responded he grabbed Nero's waist and pulled him close, the older man parted his mouth and licked the kid's lip almost ordering him to open his mouth, Nero ran his hands trough Dante's hair and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss as Dante pushed him against the wall. Dante stopped kissing the kid's lips and started kissing his neck, Nero moaned in response.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening, this was not a dream, this was real. And there was nothing anyone could do about it… 'DANTE SPARDA!' the yell came from downstairs 'YOU BETTER COME DOWN HERE BEFORE I SHOOT YOU IN THE BALLS!' Both of the men looked at each other.

'That's Lady. She seems pissed' Dante let go of Nero a simply walked away leaving him panting and horny.

_That's it?_

* * *

><p>Ps. Adam is a made up character, he's going to play a big part in the future.<p> 


	3. Deep Thoughts And Sex

Thanks for reading and reviewing and to those who have added this story to their favorites. It means a lot to me to see people actually enjoying this.

I have to say that Adam will not steal Nero away, you'll just have to wait and see what happens lol.

Also, I was thinking of sending them to fight some demons so they don't have to stay in the office forever but I don't really know how to describe the fights. But I can try? Or what do you think? This story is for your enjoyment after all heh.

Anyway, thank you again and enjoy.

Dante and Nero belong to Capcom. This story belongs to me. The US tv show "Queer As Folk" gave me some ideas for it. The tile is a song by Bring Me The Horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>Deep thoughts and sex<strong>

Nero woke up the next morning with a headache, he rubbed his face with his human hand and closed his eyes again _What the fuck happened last night? And since when it's so fucking dark in my room? Wait a minute… _He got up as quickly as he could _Oh my God I was in Dante's bed… with Dante! Fuck. Why can't I remember a thing? Did we…? And if we did why can't I remember? _He covered his face with both hands 'Fuuck'

Dante had been awake way before the kid, he had been staring at him trying to sort his mind out. But obviously he wouldn't admit it or say anything even if he did sort things out 'Kid, would you mind? I'm trying to get some sleep'

'Old man! What the hell happened?'

Dante sighed and sat straight 'Relax, nothing happened, at all! I came back upstairs after I talked to Lady and you were sleeping in my bed and I didn't wanna wake you. I didn't rape you or whatever you're thinking. Now if you excuse me I have to take a shower' he stood up and left the room.

The kid stopped panicking. There was nothing to panic about. Nothing happened. Just that kiss. _That is something, right? _He smirked and decided to get some breakfast.

Once downstairs he went straight to the kitchen to open the fridge and find… 'Nothing but fucking pizza!' _I'm starting to get sick of this. I'll just take one slice. _He hesitated before closing the fridge door. _Oh what the hell, I'll take two more. _He smiled in satisfaction, he walked out the kitchen to sit on one of the sides of Dante's desk and started to eat.

* * *

><p>Dante got out of the shower and dried his hair with a towel, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His head couldn't stop thinking of the kid and feelings and love. This hadn't happened before, and maybe that was what scared him the most, and the fact that he cared more than anything else made it harder. As harsh as it may sound he thought it was best to be mean to the kid so he wouldn't like him anymore and maybe leave and find happiness elsewhere.<p>

He let out a sigh and put on the same boxers he was wearing since last night. He went to his room to get dressed, he chose a black v-neck t-shirt and denim pants. He looked down to his bed remembering how he found the kid last night, how he sat beside him and started to run his fingers through the kid's unbelievable soft hair.

Dante snapped out of his thoughts before doing something stupid like running to the kid and confess his love. _But would that really be stupid? _He left the room quickly before his head decided to do some more thinking. He went downstairs and saw the kid on _his_ desk eating _his _pizza. He took one of the slices the kid had in a plate and sat on his chair.

'Hey that was mine' said the kid with the mouth full.

'Didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full of food'

Nero swallowed and frowned 'I never had a mother, you ass'

That was certainly not a smart thing to say. 'You know, we never got to _catch up_'

'What do you wanna know?'

'Well first, why did you left Fortuna? I thought they'd praise you and maybe replace Sparda's statue with one of you or something like that'

'Hah. Well none of that happened, old man' Nero got serious and looked at Dante who was waiting for an explanation 'They kicked me out alright, like two days after you left. They said it was all my fault because I was a demon like you. They all gave me dirty looks and threaten to hurt Kyrie if I didn't leave, so I had to. I left and I left her. I got a place, a very shitty place, I lived there these three months before I came to look for you'

'Sorry' Dante wanted to say something to make the kid feel better, but what?

'Yeah you should be' this made Dante raise an eyebrow 'It was all your fault now that I think about it'

Dante was now standing in front of the kid 'Excuse me? I went there to help and now you're blaming it all on me when I didn't even-'

Nero giggled 'I'm just kidding, I don't care about what happened, I wasn't very fond of the city anyway' he shrugged.

'I was just about to kick you out of _this_ city myself' he smirked and the kid smiled in a cute way.

They were now looking at each other, one of those long looks two people in love give each other before kissing passionately and make love. But of course, that only happens in the movies. Dante went back to sit on his chair. Nero was kind of disappointed, he _was _expecting a kiss and love making, he bit his lip and stood up.

'I'm going to take a shower'

The elder nodded and picked up an old magazine trying his best not to give a fuck.

* * *

><p>Nero rushed upstairs and got into the bathroom, he started to undress himself and pressed the shower dials before getting inside the shower. He was avoiding to think about the kiss Dante gave him last night but it was upsetting that the elder acted like nothing happened. He decided to ask Dante about it and sort this shit out. With that decided he got out of the shower to take a towel. But to his surprise, there were no towels. <em>Where are the freaking towels?<em> He tried to find something he could use but there was nothing. _This means I'm gonna have to get out naked?_ He opened the door and looked around to make sure Dante wasn't near. He ran as quickly as possible to his room but…

'Nice package' said Dante who was just getting out of his room.

'Oh shit' the kid screamed and sat on the floor trying to hide his best friend.

Dante grinned from ear to ear and walked downstairs. The kid was red as the man's coat and ran to his room. _Fucking old man._

Nero put on his usual red hoodie and black pants. He went downstairs to talk to the man about the whole kiss thing. As he was walking downstairs Dante looked at him and smirked which made Nero turn red again.

'Can I help you with _something_, kid? Dante laughed and smiled.

'I doubt you can' that was nothing but an insult to Dante.

'Are you challenging me?'

Nero blushed but tried to keep his cocky attitude 'No…'

Dante stood up and walked towards Nero, the kid started to back off but Dante grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into a rough kiss, again, but soon they started making out like starved animals. Dante grabbed Nero's ass and lifted him, the kid wrapped his legs around Dante's waist and put his arms around the elder's shoulders. Dante opened his eyes without breaking the kiss and started walking towards the desk. He threw all the magazines and pizza boxes off the desk and placed Nero across it now breaking the kiss. The kid was panting fast and sat up to take Dante's shirt off, they looked at each other in the eyes and started undressing themselves. Dante grinned and pushed Nero down to lie on the desk, he placed his arms on each side of Nero's head while the kid opened his legs.

'You ready?' asked Dante in a husky voice. The kid just nodded and closed his eyes tight as Dante started to enter him. Nero groaned and Dante noticed he was in pain so he slowed down his pace.

'Oh.. Don't y-you dare… I'm… not m-made of fucking glass' said Nero almost breathless.

Dante smirked and thrusted all the way into Nero's ass making the kid arch his back and scream in both pain and pleasure, he pulled out and slammed back hard. Dante started thrusting fast making Nero moan louder and louder with every thrust. The kid wrapped his legs tightly around the man's waist trying to tell him to go faster.

'Ahh Dante! F-Faster! Please!' begged Nero.

Dante brought his face close to Nero's and talked in that husky voice of his 'Why?'

Nero opened his eyes to glare at the old man 'Stop m-messing around and j-just d-do it'

The elder stood up holding Nero's hips down and started thrusting harder and deeper making Nero scream in pleasure as a result, the kid took his own erection with his devil bringer and started stroking it.

Dante let out a moan 'I'm… I'm coming, Nero' he went back down to kiss the younger demon and buried his face in the kid's hair as he came hard.

'Are y-you d-done? I'm not even… half c-close, old man'

Dante looked up to the kid and pushed his hand off his erection to replace it with his own and started stroking fast. Nero arched his back and took Dante's hair with his right hand. The elder took all of Nero's dick in his mouth and starting bobbing his head up and down. The kid came in Dante's mouth a few moments later, Dante swallowed and tried to make a cocky remark but the kid seemed to have passed out 'cause of exhaustion. _Are you fucking serious? _He carried the kid and walked upstairs straight to his room, he put the kid on his bed and covered him with the bed sheets.

'Mm… Dante… I love you' mumbled the kid in his sleep

Dante just stood there staring at the sleeping Nero _What have I done?_

* * *

><p>Ps. Sorry if the sex part isn't good, it was like 4 in the morning when I wrote it lol.<p> 


End file.
